Cream's Birthday
by Protecters of Shuggazoom
Summary: Ah! My first story! And it's Cream's Birthday! Yay!


**Ok peoples this is my first story ever so no flamers, please.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream was lying in bed as the warm sun light was peeking through her shads. When it hit her, her white fur sparkled. Her lavender eyes flickered open and she smiled. She walked over to her window and opened her shads filling her room with light. Just then there was a knock at her door. "What is it Alice?" She knew it was Alice by the way she knocked on the door. Alice knocks gently and to a rhythm, Tyler knocks once every 5 seconds, Ryan knocks 100 times before she can answer, and Brock knocks with both hands. She was the only one on she knew who could do that. But she had to learn because she was the leader.

"Can you come to the command center? We'd all like to run something by you." Alice said in her usual bell like voice, but this time it sounded more serous; which never happens.

By the time Cream got to her door and opened it Alice was gone. She wasn't even in the hallway. This wasn't a surprise; Alice's the fastest monkey on the team. She walked down the hall to the command center trying to figure out what they wanted to talk about. She didn't realize what it was until she opened the door to the command center and saw the room was completely dark. "Oh no!" She whispered to herself.

The lights flashed on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. The room was covered in purple and white balloons, there was a white cake with purple flowers and 14 candles on a table next to a stack of purple boxes with white bows, and lastly there was a purple banner with white print on it that read 'Happy Birthday Cream!'

Cream stepped into the room with a smile on her face. She ran up and hugged Alice. "Thanks."

"How do you know it was me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Because I know you." Cream giggled. She let go of Alice.

Tyler walked up to her. "Cream there is something we want to talk about though."

Cream looked around to see everyone had a smile on their face still. She shrugged. "What is it?"

"We got a message…"

"We can go home!" Ryan butted in.

"What do you mean? Earth needs to be protected." Her voice sounded calm but worried.

"Thank you, Ryan." He turned to Cream. "The Earth is safe. They don't need us. We can go home. We can see our parents again."

She looked around to see everyone with hope in their eyes. She giggled. "I don't know."

Brock ran up to her. "Please Cream? I miss my dad. Please?" He was on his knees.

Cream giggled again then patted him on the head. "Of course."

Everyone smiled then ran up to hug her. She giggled.

Ryan was the first to let her go. "Ok now, you got presents to open."

She took his hand and followed him to the purple boxes. Once there he handed he handed her a small box.

"It's from me. Go head, open it."

Cream took the wrapping paper off. It was a purple digital camera. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. "Thanks Ryan!"

"Hope you like it."

"Love it!" Another present was the shoved in her face. She took it and pulled out a big shoulder strap purple purse.

"Do you like it?"

"Alice you can see the future, you tell me."

"Yes?"

"Bingo!"

Brock picked up a book shaped box and handed it to Cream. She took it and un-wrapped it. It was a purple book with her name on the front in white letters. "Oh, a Diary! Thanks!" He blushed.

Alice noticed Tyler tip-toeing away with a piece of paper in his hand. "Tyler, get back here!"

He sighed and walked back over. He handed the piece of paper to Cream.

She gasped. "Tyler it's beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Ya, it's an awesome drawing!"

Everyone looked at the drawing. It was a picture of Cream and Tyler. They were both laughing and sitting side by side. Cream's eyes sparkled as she ran up and hugged Tyler. He blushed.

Ryan ripped her of Tyler. "Whoa! You'd better get some sleep before we head off to Shuggazoom."

"That's a good idea. Why don't we all get some sleep?" Everyone nodded and headed for their room.

Ryan stopped Tyler though. "Tyler stop trying to impress Cream. You know I like her."

"Yeah!"

"Then just lay off, ok?"

"Ok." He headed for his room leaving Ryan alone

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
